


Do You Want Me?

by QueenieLacy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Language, Alec being an idiot, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Husbands, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, magnus in lingerie, married, so Alec being Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Alec’s behavior makes Magnus question if his husband is still attracted to him.





	Do You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Taking my first dip into the Shadowhunter fandom. Hope you enjoy

Magnus sat at his vanity in the bedroom, using the mirror to help him apply Alec’s favorite sheer pink lipgloss that always seemed to drive the head of the Institute wild. He returned the tube of gloss to his case before returning to his reflection, smiling as he looked at himself. He looked flawless, not a hair out of place and his makeup covering every blemish. Magnus decided to add a bit of highlighter to his cheekbones to give him a bit of extra glow and blush to had some color to his cheeks. His eyes were lined with a thick line of black liner and the gloss made his lips look extra pink. 

Magnus looked away from the mirror to look down his his clothing, or lack thereof. When Alec called home and said he was going to be late tonight, Magnus took the opportunity to get a surprise ready for his husband. The surprise being him of course. Alec loved to see him in lingerie. He chuckled to himself, remembering the first time he dressed in a lacy number and how Alec nearly fainted. Over the years, Alec kept his closet full of sexy lingerie for Magnus to choose from, bring them out whenever he was in that mood. 

He adjusted the short, long-sleeve, daisy lace mini dress. The plunging neckline was trimmed in lace and reveal a nice portion of the smooth skin on his chest. It would be easy for Alec to see through the lace and pick up on the black, lace thong he was wearing. Magnus resettled the dress over his stomach and pressed his hand to his bump, smiling as he looked down at his seven-month pregnant belly.

Magnus had never thought about having children. He never saw himself as a parent until he met Alec. Magnus saw himself one day having a family with him. He saw how Alec interacted with children and knew he would be an amazing father. Magnus wanted to have that man’s babies...literally. He began to research potions, spells, and other types of magic that would allow him to carry a child. 

As he searched, Magnus started to drop hints about having children. Anytime Alec interacted with a child, he made sure to tell him how good he was with children. When they were home, Magnus would mention the sound of little feet on the hardwood floor. Alec would nod at his words and would never seem fazed by any of the comments Magnus made. It made Magnus start to worry that maybe Alec didn’t want children and was trying to avoiding the topic. Magnus didn’t have to worry for long. One night, deep in the throes of passion, Alec made his desires clear without meaning to:

 

_ “Want me to cum inside?” Alec asked as he moved his hips, fucking Magnus through his orgasm. _

_ Magnus nodded, fingernails scratching down Alec’s back. “Yes! Alexander, please! Cum in…” _

_ Alec kissed along Magnus’s neck, nipping at his jawline. “I’m gonna cum deep inside you...so deep. Imma get you pregnant.” Alec confessed and Magnus moaned at his words, his eyes fluttering close and his back arching off the bed as Alec’s hips sped up.  _

_ “Oh, yes, Alexander!” Magnus moaned. “Cum in me...get me pregnant...wanna have your babies.” Magnus felt Alec’s hips stutter and then heard the loud moan from Alec, moaning his name out. Magnus could feel Alec’s cock twitch inside him and Alec’s cum filling him up.  _

_ Alec silently pulled out of Magnus and rolled off of him, laying on his back next to his lover. Heavy breathing were the only sounds filling the bedroom until Magnus broke the silence. _

_ “Alexander, do you want to really get me pregnant?” Magnus questioned. “Because...I think I may have found a way.” _

 

Now, Magnus was seven-months pregnant with their first child. He was extremely excited to have their baby not only because he wanted to meet them, but also to get his slim figure back. 

Magnus bit his lip as he rubbed his belly. He noticed that Alec had become distant with him. The normally handsy Alec had been quite hands-off with him over the past month. Sex had been nonexistent and sometimes Magnus felt that he didn’t even want to cuddle him. He hated to think that Alec didn’t find him attractive anymore, due to his larger frame, but that could be the case. That’s why he decided to dress up today. If Alec could resist him like this, then Alec really was turned off by how large he had gotten.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. “Magnus!” Alec yelled out.

“Bedroom!” Magnus yelled back as he stood up, smoothing out his sexy lingerie as he waited for Alec to reach the room. 

Alec kicked off his shoes and left them by the door before moving through the loft. “Sorry for coming home so late. Some paperwork was dropped on my desk and I wanted to finish it so we could have a day together.” Alec explained as he moved closer to their bedroom. “You didn’t wait to eat, right? Because I-oh…” Alec trailed off as he stepped into their bedroom.

Alec felt his cock jump as he looked at his husband in the sexy mini dress that was just long enough to cover his ass. He could see the sexy underwear through the dress and he wanted to suck marks onto the skin revealed by the plunging neckline. Alec licked his lips as all of his fantasies ran through his mind at the speed of light.

Magnus gave Alec a seductive smile as he crossed the room to stand in front of Alec. “It’s okay, Alexander.” Magnus purred as he raised his hands to Alec’s shoulders. “And yes, I ate already. Did you?” Magnus reached up to cup Alec’s face. “I can make you something...or would you rather have something else?” Magnus winked as he pressed his body against his husband’s.

Alec gulped as he watched Magnus cross the room, hips swaying as he moved. He couldn’t think as Magnus looked up at him and he saw those gold-green cat eyes that drove him crazy. When Magnus cupped his face, Alec almost pulled him in for a passionate kiss but then he felt Magnus’ bump against his midsection. Alec coughed before reaching up, grabbing Magnus’ wrist and pulling them away from his face. 

“That’s good. I had some food already.” Alec spoke as he let his husband’s hands go. “I’m going to cleaned up and then we can relax. There’s a movie marathon of those old black and white ones you like.” Alec said as he moved away from Magnus and over to their master bath.

Magnus stood frozen in his spot, shocked at how Alec rejected his advances. Even with his glamour off and his lingerie on, Alec easily brushed him off like a piece of lint of a pair of jean. He was right, Alec wasn’t attracted to him in this state. Magnus’ mind started to turn. What did this mean for their future? Would Alec want more children? What if he couldn’t snapback? What if a glamour didn’t work? Magnus raised a hand to his mouth to hide the sob that fell from his lips.

Alec was almost at their bathroom when he heard Magnus sob. Alec immediately ran back to his husband, moving to stand in front of him. He could see the tears falling down his face and heard another sob come from him. “What’s wrong? Are you pain? Cramping?” Alec questioned, his hands going to hold Magnus’ hips.

Magnus shook his head. “No, no pain. The baby is fine.” Magnus placed a hand on the underside of his belly. “I’m just realizing how unfuckable I am in this state.” He confessed with a sniffle.

Alec gave Magnus a confused look, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at his baby. “What are you talking about, Magnus?”

Magnus let out a scoff. “Like you don’t know…” Magnus rolled his eyes. “When’s the last time we’ve had sex? Or even just some teasing? You don’t want to cuddle. It’s like you don’t even want to touch me.” Magnus let out another sob before speaking again. “I get it. I’m a...whale an-.”

“Stop!” Alec cut his husband. He couldn’t stand to here Magnus talk about himself like that. “Stop, baby, just...I’ll be right back.” Alec said before turning on his heels and running from their bedroom.

“Alec, what?” Magnus shook his head as Alec ran from the room. He let out a sigh as he held his belly. “What is he up to?” He whispered to himself. It was only a few seconds later when Alec came running back into the room.

“Here.” Alec said, breathing heavily as he handed a book to Magnus. “My mom gave me this book. It’s about pregnancies and everything.” Alec started to explain as he watch Magnus flip through the book. “I read it and it says that once you get into the six in a half, seventh month of pregnant you should refrain from sex.” Alec explained and moved forward, placing his hands on Mangus’ sides as he moved closer to him. “It’s been so hard to not take you...I couldn’t hold you or cuddle or tease you because I knew I wouldn’t be able to help myself and I could never forgive myself if I hurt you or the baby.” Alex finished.

Magnus let out a chuckle before using his magic to wipe his tears away. “Alexander…” Magnus looked up at his husband and shook his head before raising the book and slapping Alec on his forehead. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!” Alec yelped, jumping back to avoid anymore hits.

“This book was published in the 70s.” Magnus pointed out.

“Okay…” Alec spoke, not seeing the problem. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “So the information in here is way out of date.” He explained before tossing the book onto the dresser. “Sex during pregnancy is fine.” Magnus used his magic to summon his phone. “It’s normal and many couples have sex up until the due date.” Magnus typed on his phone before pushing the phone in Alec’s face.

Alec took the phone and read an article that Magnus pulled up. It was about having sex during pregnancy. The article described sex during pregnancy as being typically safe and can be had throughout the pregnancy unless your doctor says otherwise. Alec looked up from the phone and looked at Magnus, setting the phone on top of the antiquated book. 

“See?” Magnus questioned. 

Alec quickly crossed the small distance and took Magnus’ face in his hands, pressing his lips to his husband’s. He held Magnus close to his body as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. He moaned at the taste. It had been way too long since he had Magnus like this.

Magnus felt light headed as Alec pulled back. He couldn’t remember the last time Alec kissed him like that. “Woah!” He yelped as Alec picked him up. “Wait, I’m heavy. You’ll hurt your back.” 

Alec shook head head as he walked the a few steps over to their bed. “You’re as light as a feather.” Alec laid Magnus gently on the bed and then took off his shirt. He crawled onto the bed and settled between Magnus’ legs, dipping down to kiss along Magnus’s thighs. He let his tongue flick across the smooth skin before marking his husband up teeth marks. “You don’t know how hard it was…” Alec said as he moved to put his mouth on Magnus’ other thigh. “Walking around in those shorts and tight shirts...and then you wear this.” Alec pulled back to stare at Magnus. “By the Angel, I almost bent you over and took you as soon as I saw you.”

Magnus smirked as he reached up, running his hands along Alec’s strong chest. “Then take me, Alexander.” Magnus urged, opening his legs wider. “I’m all yours.”

Alec felt his resolve break. He reached under the lacy number and gripped the underwear. He pulled them down, with a bit of help from Magnus, before grabbing a pillow and slipping under Magnus to prop his ass up a bit. Alec settled between his legs and didn’t waste any more time. 

“Oh, fuck!” Magnus moaned as he felt Alec’s tongue at his hole. “Alex-ander.” He gasped as Alec savagely licked at his hole, impatiently working him open with his tongue. He could feel Alec’s saliva slipping between his cheeks and his toes curled when he felt Alec wrap his lips around his entrance and start to suckle. 

Alec let out a muffled moan as he tasted his husband for the first time in weeks. He was an idiot to go without this for so long, and for making Magnus feel unwanted. He had to make sure Magnus knew how much Alec wanted him and how much of a turn on he really was. Magnus’ hole loosened enough for Alec to slip the tip of his tongue inside. His husband moaned as he tried to arch away from Alec’s tongue. Alec growled as he grabbed Magnus’ thighs to keep him in place. “M’not done.” He slurred before pressing his tongue inside of Magnus again. 

“Oh, Alexander!” It was too much for Magnus to handle. He’d gone untouched for so long that he was now feeling extra sensitive to Alec’s touches. He gripped the sheets tightly as he felt Alec fucking him with him tongue. “Angels, control your son!” Magnus called out for help and Alec couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I can’t be control when it comes to you.” Alec confessed and Magnus let out a guttural moan. 

“Alexander Lightwood, get inside of me.” Magnus demanded as he reached between his legs for his husband. Alec kissed Magnus’ thighs once more before sitting up. 

“Roll over, onto your side.” Alec spoke before moving off the bed to take his jeans and underwear off. Magnus quickly did as he was told, moving the pillow and rolling onto his left side. A few seconds later, he felt Alec pressed against him. He moaned as he felt Alec’s lips at his neck, tilting his head a bit so Alec could have better access. “Oh!” Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’s slick finger push inside of him. “When I said get inside of me, I meant your dick.” Magnus playfully explained as Alec’s finger pumped in and out of him. 

“You didn’t think I would take you without prep?” Alec questioned rhetorically as he curled his finger to reach Magnus’ prostate.

“I could have done it magi-Oh, Alexander!” Magnus was cut off by Alec’s finger hitting his sweet spot. 

Alec smirked as he continued to press at that spot. “I like doing this manually.” He answered. 

“Fuck, please.” Magnus begged as he pushed back on Alec’s finger. “Please, I need you inside me.”

“Hold on baby, hold on.” Alec pulled his finger out of Magnus to grab the bottle of lube. He poured some onto his cock and gave himself a few pumps, slicking himself before positioning his cock and pushing inside of Magnus. 

“Ah, yes!” Magnus moaned out, head thrown back as he felt the stretch of Alec’s cock pushing deep inside of him. He reached down to grab Alec’s hand, that was on his hip, to ground himself. 

Alec gritted his teeth as he pushed inside of Magnus. Only the Angel knew how much he missed this. Magnus felt amazing around him. He knew if he wasn’t carefully, this could be over before it really even began. He felt Magnus’ hand on his and he moved so their fingers were intertwined. Alec slowly started to move his hips, thrusting in and out of Magnus. Earning a gasp from his husband every time his pushed inside. 

“Oh my-.” Magnus gasped. “Right there…” He breathed out as Alec’s cock hit his sweet spot, the place that left him seeing stars every time Alec rubbed against it. 

Alec started to speed up his thrust, fucking into the spot that left Magnus a moaning mess. “Right there?” He asked before slamming into Magnus’ prostate. All his lover could do was nod and let out a moan that would make even Lucifer blush. Alec gripped Magnus’ hips and started to thrust hard into his spot. “You feel that baby?” Alec asked after a particularly hard thrust. “You feel that? That’s what you do to me baby.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear, letting his tongue lick along the shell of Magnus’ ear. 

“Ah, fuck, Alexander!” Magnus moaned, turning his head toward Alec so he could have better access to his ear. “Mm, so good. So good.”

“You’re so sexy...” Alec said as he rolled his hips. He moved his hand from Magnus’ hip and pressed it to the underside of Magnus’ bump. “Carrying my child. By the Angel, you drive me crazy. Had to jack off so much to keep from bending you over.” Alec confessed as he tried to get deeper inside of Magnus, if that was even possible. “If I had my way, I’d keep you sat on my cock all day.”

Magnus let out a loud moan, his eyes fluttering close as Alec whispered in his ear. He moved his hips, pressing back to meet Alec’s thrust. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Alec whispered. “Sitting on my cock at my desk, riding me during council meetings.”

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus moaned loudly. “I’m gonna cum.” He warned as he felt his body tighten and his stomach coil. 

“Cum for me baby.”

“Alexander!” Magnus came with his husband’s name on his lips, cumming on his thighs and his bit on his lace dress. He gripped Alec’s arm with one hand and the sheets with the other as he came hard, Alec fucking him through his orgasm and milking his prostate for everything it had. 

Alec moaned as Magnus clenched around him, squeezing his cock. “Fuck, Magnus.” His hips stuttered as he felt his own orgasm rising. “You’re going to make me cum.”

“Cum in me, Alexander.” Magnus moaned as he felt Alec rut into his body. There was no rhythm or finesse with his movements. Alec was just fucking into his body as if were some sex toy, and he loved every second of it. 

“Ah, Magnus!” Alec moaned loudly as he came inside of Magnus, holding Magnus’ hips and thrusting forward so he could cum deep inside of his husband. “Fuck…” Alec breathed out as he came down from his orgasm.

“Mm, you’re so deep. I’m already pregnant, remember.” Magnus teased as he settled back against Alec. He felt Alec’s chest rumble against his back as he laughed. 

“It’s never too early to start on number two.” Alec joked as he carefully slipped out of Magnus before wrapping his arms around Magnus. 

“I would clean us up, but I’m too tired.” Magnus explained. He would normally use his magic to clean them up after sex, but he just couldn’t muster up the energy, or the care, to clean. 

“It’s fine.” Alec said and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I overreacted. I think it’s the hormones-.”

“You didn’t overreact.” Alec stopped him. “If you treated me like I treated you...I’d think the same. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to hurt our baby.” Alec said as he placed his hand on Magnus’ belly, feeling their baby move around. 

Magnus smiled. “I’m so glad you’re such a selfless and considerate person. You’re going to be a great father, Alexander.” Magnus reminded his husband.”But the next time you need pregnancy advice...don’t go to your mother.”

Alec laughed. “I won’t. I promise.” 

“Good.” Magnus smiled as he pressed his ass back against Alec’s cock. “So...do you want to put that stamina rune to good use or…”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Alec said as he sat up. They had to make up for lost time. “Lay on your back.”

Magnus smirked. “Oh, yes daddy.”

 

It was nice to feel wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus’ lingerie: https://www.nestlingco.com/collections/maternity-sleep-wear/products/sexy-maternity-lingerie-luscious-in-lavender


End file.
